


Lo vedi, il tempo?

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Ending, Gen, Introspection, Mentions of Voldemort's life before The Philosopher's Stone, Songfic, set in Deathly Hallows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Lo vedi, Harry, il tempo? Come tutto, alla fine, torna all’inizio?





	Lo vedi, il tempo?

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfiction è stata scritta nel 2012 (anno in cui producevo roba di qualità in quantità, sigh&sob) appositamente per il concorso "Canzone a sorpresa!" di Alektos nello storico forum di Writers Arena Rewind, concorso in cui si è classificata prima.  
> La canzone su cui dovevo scrivere era "Erämaan viimeinen" dei Nightwish (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LheT-SvZM2A). Poiché non parlo una parola di finlandese, a parte _"Perkele!"_ , per la traduzione ho dovuto fare affidamento a quanto ho trovato su Internet.  
> Se ci sono errori, perdonatemi. XD
> 
> Buona lettura,  
> Fera

  
  
  
  


**Lo vedi, il tempo?**  
   
   
  
  
 

_Nukkuu korpi, ja nyt, aatoksissain minä matkaa teen_  
_Yli metsien, uinuvan veen_  
_Kuutar taivaan yön valaisee_  
_Maalaa maiseman, pohjoisen siimeksen_  
(La natura dorme e io percorro i miei pensieri  
Sopra i boschi e l’acqua dormiente  
La signora luna accende il cielo  
Dipinge il mondo con tonalità nordiche)

  
Mi risvegliai senza ricordare cosa fossi, né dove.  
Sapevo che mi trovavo in una foresta, che l’avevo raggiunta da solo – ma come? Quando? – e che dovevo restarci il più possibile, per il mio bene.  
Sapevo anche che il fatto di essere lì – o meglio, _di essere e basta_ – era quanto di più incredibile al mondo, e che presto avrei dovuto affrontare quella situazione per capirla a fondo.  
Sapevo tutto questo, ma non _cosa_ fossi diventato.  
   
Credo che nessun mortale prima di me abbia mai provato una sensazione del genere. Essere e non essere nello stesso tempo, meno che un vivo, poco più che un fantasma.  
Chi altri potrebbe mai dire lo stesso? Chi altri è ancora qui per raccontarlo?  
Eppure, quella notte non pensai a questo. Non pensai a ciò che mi era accaduto, alla strada che avevo fatto per arrivare fin lì; non pensai alla vita che mi aspettava, da quel momento in poi.  
Invece, mi guardai attorno. Semplicemente, senza curiosità, come un bambino che non conosce il nome delle cose e lascia che le immagini di ciò che lo circonda colpiscano la sua mente e vi si imprimano.  
Mi guardai attorno, e vidi che tutto era _bello_. La notte, la luna, gli alberi… tutto era bello.  
_Vivo._ Esattamente come me.  
   
Non era da me soffermarmi su certe sciocchezze, e ben presto la mia vera natura riprese il sopravvento. Quell’istante di smarrimento svanì così com’era arrivato, lasciando in me come unica traccia un forte, pressante dubbio.  
Perché?  
Perché mi ero lasciato andare a simili pensieri? Concentrazione, mi serviva concentrazione, non stupidi favoleggiamenti. Il fatto stesso di essermi assopito brevemente era stato un grosso errore; non potevo permettermelo, nello stato in cui mi trovavo.  
Un solo momento di distrazione, e sarei potuto sparire per sempre. Lo sapevo, lo sapevo benissimo, eppure… nonostante ciò, mi servì un certo sforzo per uscire da quel torpore. Allontanata dalla concretezza del mio corpo, la mia mente – o qualsiasi cosa fosse rimasta di me – faticava a restare compatta e concentrata: mi sentivo – ero – sul punto di disperdermi, di frantumarmi.  
L’atmosfera in cui ero immerso non mi aiutava di certo. Ricordo che, lì per lì, la visione di quella foresta albanese silenziosa e illuminata a malapena dalla luna mi riportò alla mente sensazioni vaghissime, da tempo dimenticate: le sensazioni dei sogni.  
   
 

_Unta onko tää,_  
_Vai kuolema jossa palata sinne saan missä_  
_hiillos jo luovuttaa lumen alla_  
_Kun astun maailmaan, erämaan aikaan_  
(E’ questo un sogno?  
O è la morte a cui voglio tornare per stare  
dove le braci abbandonano la speranza sotto la neve  
Mentre entro nel mondo, nel tempo della solitudine)

  
C’è stato un tempo in cui ero in grado di sognare – prima che i sogni divenissero uno dei prezzi da pagare in cambio della conoscenza; ricordo benissimo l’impressione di volare, cadere, correre senza giungere da nessuna parte. Ricordo la luce che sembrava trapassarmi, ricordo colori mai visti nella realtà.  
Ricordo… ma non vedo più. I sogni appartengono al passato, li ho abbandonati come ho abbandonato qualsiasi caratteristica prettamente umana, qualsiasi elemento non fosse strettamente indispensabile alla sussistenza del mio corpo. I sogni sono inutili per uno come me.  
Ciononostante, quando mi risvegliai in quella foresta pensai come prima cosa di trovarmi _di nuovo_ in un sogno, come se ciò fosse possibile.  
   
Tutta colpa della mia debolezza, è ovvio. Debole, stanco e al limite della sopravvivenza. Che altro potevo fare? La vita, in quella foresta, mi circondava, e osservarla era quasi un conforto, una consolazione.  
Una debolezza necessaria.  
   
Alla fine riuscii a tornare lucido, a concentrarmi. Misi da parte qualsiasi divagazione e mi sforzai di ripensare a tutto quello che avevo passato nei giorni precedenti: la notte di Halloween, la morte della Sanguemarcio e del suo uomo… e poi quel grande, immenso nulla che racchiudeva in sé tutti i dolori del mondo.  
Non avrei mai pensato di morire _davvero_. La sorpresa era stata così forte da farmi vacillare; se non fossi stato attento, probabilmente mi sarei estinto nel momento stesso in cui la maledizione mi rimbalzò contro.  
Ma no, che sciocchezza. Non sarebbe accaduto comunque. Non a _me._  
Lì per lì, però, non ne ero certo. Non avevo la più pallida idea di quale sarebbe stato l’effetto preciso della divisione della mia anima; ero pronto a qualsiasi cosa, ma forse non abbastanza da prendere immediatamente in mano le redini della situazione.  
Anche lì, finalmente al sicuro nella foresta, non riuscivo ancora a realizzare tutto ciò che era avvenuto di me. Perché il bambino non era morto? Cosa mi era successo? Dove avevo sbagliato?  
   
Non avevo avuto modo di domandarmelo, prima di allora: subito dopo la mia mancata morte, la parte ancora razionale di me mi aveva spinto a scappare, scappare  lontano, il più in fretta possibile. Nonostante fossi debole e incapace di organizzare i miei pensieri in modo logico, avevo trovato le forze per nascondermi agli occhi di tutti; allora non sapevo che potevo impossessarmi dei corpi altrui, altrimenti quei primi giorni sarebbero stati molto più semplici. Invece dovetti farmi ombra tra le ombre e adattarmi rapidamente al mio nuovo stato, sebbene non riuscissi a liberarmi dal torpore che talvolta mi assaliva a tradimento e mi riportava _indietro_ , indietro verso il baratro da cui sentivo di essere sfuggito la notte della mia sconfitta.  
Talvolta, la tentazione di lasciarmi semplicemente andare era così forte da sembrarmi invincibile; eppure, resistetti.  
_Dovevo_ resistere. Avevo ingannato la morte, non potevo arrendermi ad essa senza lottare.  
   
In qualche modo, non so come, raggiunsi l’Albania. Non fu un viaggio facile: dovevo stare attento, rimanere concentrato e lucido, ma non ci riuscivo. Lo sforzo di mantenere integra la mia essenza mi stremava, e davvero _non so_ come fu possibile per me allontanarmi così tanto dall’Inghilterra.  
   
L’Albania. Non ho memoria di altro che non fosse la foresta in cui, finalmente, mi fermai a riposare. Quello era il posto giusto, lo sentivo con ogni molecola che mi era rimasta, lo sentivo con l’istinto che guida i sopravvissuti. A nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di cercarmi fin lì, sempre ammesso che qualcuno credesse ancora nella mia esistenza; potevo recuperare le energie in tutta calma, e poi pensare a un modo per tornare.  
Sì, era questo che dovevo fare. Lo ripetei a me stesso più d’una volta, poi mi disposi ad una lunga, _lunga_ veglia solitaria.  
   
 

_Kaikuu se haikeus halki tän matkan_  
_Aamun tullen yö tarinansa kertoo_  
_Jylhä on kauneus ja ääretön yksinäisyyteni_  
(Quella bellezza risuona attraverso questo viaggio  
Mentre il mattino nasce, la notte racconta la sua storia  
Vivide la bellezza e la mia infinita solitudine)

  
Che cosa puoi saperne, _tu_ , di ciò che significa tutto ciò? Come puoi comprendere dieci anni di attesa, di silenzio, di sospensione sull’orlo di un abisso? Dieci anni in cui l’equilibrio è stato _tutto_ , perché bastava un istante per sprofondare e non tornare mai più… un istante per sprecare tutto ciò che avevo creato.  
Non puoi capirlo. Tu sei un semplice mortale, sei sottomesso al tempo e alla morte… ma io, _io_ ero riuscito a sconfiggere entrambi. In quel momento avrei dovuto essere sepolto da qualche parte, la mia anima sperduta in chissà quale luogo… e invece ero lì, in quella foresta, a trascinare la mia esistenza nella speranza che qualcosa, prima o poi, cambiasse.  
   
Di giorno era più semplice. Avevo scoperto presto il mio potere sugli esseri, e così passavo ore ad esplorare quel territorio così nuovo per me. Ammetto che, per un po’, cedetti alla curiosità così come avevo ceduto alla bellezza e alle fantasticherie la prima notte: aggirarmi nelle vesti di cane, topo o serpente mi affascinava, mi mostrava il mondo in maniera completamente diversa. Ben poca cosa, ovvio, rispetto ai misteri che avevo penetrato in passato, ma… era pur sempre qualcosa. Qualcosa che non fosse starmene rintanato e cercare di mantenermi in vita, rimpiangendo di non poter usare la magia.  
_La magia_. Uno come me, privo della possibilità di farne uso; mi sembrava assurdo, più assurdo della mia stessa condizione; eppure non potevo farci nulla. Impadronirmi del corpo di un mago o di una strega era escluso, sarei stato trovato subito e non ero sicuro di imbattermi nei miei Mangiamorte prima di incontrare qualche Auror; l’unica cosa che potevo fare era cercare di resistere, di non pensarci, anche quando la rabbia per la mia impotenza diventava più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Questi erano i sentimenti contro cui mi ritrovavo a combattere di giorno; di _notte_ , però, tutto peggiorava. Di notte, sia che assumessi il controllo di un animale sia che non lo facessi, tutto diventava diverso.  
   
Come ho già detto, non era da me lasciarmi andare a simili considerazioni. Che fascino possono avere le stelle, i tramonti, le fitte piogge invernali per colui che ha raggiunto e superato i confini della morte ed è poi tornato indietro? Eppure, non c’è stata notte in quei dieci lunghi anni in cui il mio spirito – o ciò che ne era rimasto – non si sia soffermato ad ammirare ciò che lo circondava.  
In dieci anni ho visto passare lune ed eclissi, ho seguito l’alternarsi di albe e tramonti che da solo regge e governa lo scorrere dei giorni dell’uomo, ho guardato le stelle spegnersi e rinascere – come avevo fatto io.  
E tutto ciò, inaspettatamente, mi ha aiutato a tenermi in vita.  
   
Puoi immaginarlo? La contemplazione del tempo nella sua forma più pura. Essere in un luogo fuori da esso, e da lì osservarlo e comprenderlo totalmente. Le stagioni cambiano, le stelle ruotano, la natura muore e rinasce… e tu vedi, assisti a tutto ciò, spettatore muto e impotente e al contempo partecipe e consapevole.  
Solo se lo hai visto puoi capire cosa significhi la vita, cosa significhi _non morire mai._  
   
 

_Sitä henkeensä halajaa_  
_Kehtoni hauta, hautani paikka_  
_Erämaan viimeinen on_  
(Questo è ciò a cui l’uomo aspira per la sua anima  
La tomba della mia culla, il luogo della mia tomba  
è l’ultimo luogo nella natura)

  
Eppure, nonostante ciò tu pensavi di potermi fermare. _Me._ Colui che ha superato tutti i limiti, che ha conosciuto la morte e la rinascita, che ha visto il tempo scorrere per tutti tranne che per sé.  
Tu sei venuto qui… convinto di cosa? Che alla fine ti avrei risparmiato, che mi sarei accontentato?  
Povero piccolo sciocco. E ancora più sciocco sono stato io, ad averti considerato una minaccia.  
   
Era destino che tutto dovesse finire in una foresta; lo _vedi,_ Harry, il tempo? Come tutto, alla fine, torna all’inizio? In una foresta mi sono risvegliato alla vita, in una foresta abbatterò l’ultimo ostacolo verso l’eternità e il potere.  
La foresta è stata la mia culla, e sarà la tua tomba; il tuo ultimo giaciglio è la mia prima dimora.  
   
“Harry Potter. Il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto.”  
   
Nessun altro epitaffio per te. Ho già perso fin troppo tempo.  
Un solo incantesimo, adesso, e tutto sarà _come deve essere._  
Abbraccia la morte, Harry Potter, e salutala da parte mia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
